The present invention relates to electrical adapters, and more specifically to a multi-outlet electrical adapter adapted for mounting on a power outlet socket of a computer mainframe to provide power supply to multiple peripheral equipment connected thereto.
Because a computer mainframe has only one power supply output port for the connection of for example a monitor, an extension cable may have to be used when to connect a plurality of computer peripheral equipment to a computer mainframe. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the power supply input port of the monitor 101 is connected to the power supply output port of the computer mainframe 100, the power supply input ports of the computer mainframe 100, speaker 102 and modem 103 are respectively connected to the outlets of an extension cable 104. When in use, the computer mainframe 100, the speaker 102 and the modem 103 shall have to be respectively turned on. When not in use, the computer mainframe 100, the speaker 102 and the modem 103 shall have to be respectively turned off. If forget to turn off the computer peripheral equipment after an use, electrical power supply will be wasted. Furthermore, the power cables of the computer peripheral equipment may be tangled.